Dreaming Of You
by Charlotte Marian MaBe
Summary: Rachel Berry tiene un mal día: Su profesor de NYADA prácticamente la echa de su clase, le toca atender un par de malos clientes, tiene un accidente en el restaurante y su coreógrafo la presiona a límites insospechados por la raza humana. Llega a casa y tiene que lidiar con los quejidos de Santana y la energía de Kurt. Lo único que ella realmente desea, es hablar con un Finn Hudson.


**¡Buenas noches, queridos lectores! Bueno, esta idea ya había nacido anteriormente, aunque debo confesar que fue motivada en parte por el dulce, tierno y súper talentoso Diego Farrell, a quien le dedico este trabajo por ser ultra mega Finchel shipper y Selena worshipper. **

**Ha sido un viaje truculento, amigos, y ahora más que nunca, debemos permanecer unidos. Finchel is forever!**

**Sin más, ¡disfruten su lectura!**

* * *

**Dreaming Of You.**

**A Finchel Fanfic.**

_Late at night, when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star_

_That somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too..._

Era la tercera vez que el profesor Murray me gritaba. Sí, no era una llamada de atención regular, era un grito grito. De ésos que te nacen cuando alguien te tira el café ardiendo una noche lluviosa, o de ésos que se te escapan cuando alguien ha roto tu colección favorita de viniles de Celine Dion y sabes que ya están extintos. Pero yo no estaba haciendo nada de eso. Estaba en NYADA, por alguna razón (mi excelente talento comprobado) había entrado, pero parecía ser que el señor Murray no lo veía. O no le importaba.

Llevaba cerca de una hora intentando decir una línea de una maldita obra de teatro. "¿Quién le teme a Virginia Woolf?" se llamaba. Y apenas tomaba una pausa para respirar, cuando el profesor de dudosa procedencia y escolaridad me saltaba la yugular, atacándome.

"No, no está bien. Tienes que hacerlo así…"- lo hacía.

"-No, no, lo estás haciendo mal. Te dije que tenías que hacerlo así…"- lo hacía.

-"¡QUE NO, RACHEL BERRY, OBSERVA CÓMO LO HAGO. AHORA REPÍTELO"- Lo hacía.

Se pasó las manos por su cara enrojecida, tallándose aquella enorme frente arrugada y luego escupía al suelo para después arrugar las hojas que tenía en su mano, fruto de su frustración. Me fulminaba con la mirada como si no hubiera otras quince personas en la habitación. Suspiré con desesperación y dejé caer los brazos a mi costado, totalmente cansada.

-Es que no sé qué es lo que quiere. Ya hice lo que usted me dice y no lo quiere así. Sería bueno que se decidiera en lo que quiere…-

No terminé de hablar cuando el señor Murray se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta mí. No quise admitirlo en el momento, pero cuando lo miré acercarse a mí tuve miedo de que me abofeteara o algo parecido. Apreté los puños y cerré lo ojos.

-No, no, no, niña, no estás entiendo nada. ¿Es que eres tonta o qué? Te lo diré una última vez y si no puedes, pues…-

Puso sus manos en mis brazos y me movió, acomodándome a su antojo. Levantó mis brazos a la altura que él consideró correcta y casi me arrojó la hoja magullada de la obra. Me gritó que iniciara nuevamente y así lo hice.

Cuando terminé de exponer mi frase, sonó la alarma que anunciaba el fin de la clase. Mis compañeros comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y salieron conforme los momentos pasaban. Yo deshice mi pose y caminé hasta mi lugar para recoger mi bolso y marcharme con la poca dignidad que aún tenía. Pero se volvió imposible cuando Murray me llamó a su lugar. Ahora su rostro estaba totalmente pálido.

-Berry, acércate- me pidió.

Obedientemente caminé hacia él, temerosa de que volviera a gritarme algo. Sería capaz de decirle cosas no muy agradables, no quería ser retada de ésa manera. Debía comportarme.

Él recogía algunos papeles del suelo y habló seriamente.

-Lamento haberte gritado frente a todos. Sabes que me gusta sacar lo mejor mis estudiantes, en tu caso, Rachel Berry, sé que me excedí-

Mi cara fue muy de sorpresa, pero mi voz no relacionó para nada mis sentimientos.

-Oh, ah, profesor, está bien, no tiene que discul…-

-Lo digo porque evidentemente careces de ése tipo de talento- me sonrió, burlón- No puedo exigirte algo que no tienes. He pensado… ¿No te sería más fácil si en vez de tomar "Crítica y Construcción del Monólogo Teatral" tomas "Teoría del Teatro y Sus Obras"? Así no echarías a perder tu tiempo aquí. O el mío, si a eso vamos…-

Abrí la boca haciendo un perfecto O. Sentí cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a punzar en mis ojos, amenazando con salir y mi pecho perdió oxígeno. Tartamudeé.

-¿Qu-qué quiere decir? ¿M-me est-está ech-echando de su clase?-

Murray levantó los ojos de sus papeles y asintió, feliz.

-No creo que hacerme perder el tiempo haga que caiga sobre ti una lluvia de vanagloria y talento dramático-

-¡¿Pero qué quiere decir eso?! ¡¿Que no tengo talento para el teatro?!- eso último salió como un chillido en vez de un reclamo. Era claro que el señor Murray no sabía qué estaba haciendo. No podía echarme así de su clase sólo porque no le gustó cómo yo había improvisado mi monólogo. No podía. No había derecho.

Además, seguro no lo había hecho tan mal. Según yo, había estado casi impecable.

-Quiero decir que usted debe apegarse al canto y no atreverse a salir de ahí-

Las manos me temblaron y un tirón en mi estómago me contrajo el rostro de puro dolor.

Murray asintió, sonrió y salió del salón, dejándome a mí y a mis esperanzas rotas atrás.

* * *

_I just wanna hold you close_

_But so far all I have are dreams of you  
_

_So I wait for the day and the courage to say_

_How much I love you, yes, I do_

Un temblor recorrió mi pierna izquierda, provocando que alentara mi paso a las mesas. Prácticamente cojeando me acerqué a las mesas 12 y 13 para atenderlas. Me obligué a mí misma a sonreír (como nos obligaba Gunther) antes de hablar cordialmente.

-Hola, buenas tardes. Soy Rachel Berry y seré su mesera esta tarde. ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?-

En una mesa, había una mujer y un hombre grandes y un niño como de 12 años. Los varones me miraron, pero la mujer le echó una ojeada rápida al menú en su mano.

-Mmmm, ¿Qué me recomiendas?-

Era una pregunta más frecuente de lo normal, así que muchas veces ya tenía planeada mi respuesta.

-Los rollos de canela están muy bien. Tal vez podría juntarlos con la sopa de calabaza con un toque de soya…-

-¿Qué? ¿Soya?- la mujer hizo un gesto de asco total- ¿Que no tienen nada con carne? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a alimentar a mi familia sin carne?-

-Bueno, señora, soy vegana y podría decirle que hay millones de plati…-

-¿Vegana? Oh, quizás por eso estás tan escuálida y pálida. ¿Has considerado tomar una rehabilitación para las personas con trastornos alimenticios?-

-No, no me entendió- intenté explicarme- Lo que quiero decir es que aquí en el restaurante…-

Nuevamente me interrumpió su rostro de horror, tapó los oídos de su hijo y masculló, llena de veneno.

-Oh, Dios mío, no eres una de ésas… _machorras_, ¿verdad?-

-¿Macho qué?-

-¡Gay, lesbiana! Ya sabes… quizá eres lesbiana y por eso estás ofreciendo la soya…-

Puse los ojos en blanco y me crucé de brazos. En mi vida había lidiado con gente más homofóbica, pero esto era ridículo.

-Señora, estamos en Nueva York. En todo caso de que yo fuera gay, creo que no habría ningún problema… ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con mis hábitos alimenticios?-

La mujer se levantó y con ella al resto de su familia. El niño parecía confundido.

-¿Adónde vamos, mamá?-

-Clarissa…- la llamó su esposo. Ella continuó marchando con la cara llena de asco.

-¡No nos quedaremos a comer en un lugar donde no se respeta la comida verdadera!-

La perseguí como buena empleada esclava de una corporación capitalista que me pagaba con cheques un poco injustos cada quincena.

-No, señora, no me entendió.- puse seria mi expresión- Naturalmente servimos carne aquí-

-Sí, pero, ¿Qué tipo de restaurante homosexual es este para instar a sus meseros a ponerse a cantar en medio de una orden?-

-Ése es algo del concepto, señora, yo no tengo poder sobre…-

Y salieron. Me dejaron hablando sola. Me quedé de pie en la entrada como idiota el par de minutos que me llevó entender la situación. Después, otra corriente eléctrica pasó por mi pierna izquierda nuevamente y me trajo a la realidad. Caminé de regreso a la barra.

-¿Qué les dijiste, Berry, para que ésos potenciales clientes salieran horrorizados?- me preguntó Santana con una bandeja llena de platos sucios.

-Nada- me encogí de hombros- No lo entiendo. Es Nueva York, no sé cómo diablos es posible que haya gente homofóbica-

Santana me observó durante un segundo totalmente seria y después esbozó una brillante sonrisa.

-Berry, ve por los platos que saldrán y los llevas a la mesa 23-

Asentí y casi al llegar a la ventanilla de la cocina, mi pierna flaqueó, provocando que me resbalara y tirara la bandeja. En cámara lenta, pude recrear el momento en que la sopa de fideos cayó sobre mi falda, y un plato de espagueti se estrelló contra mi pecho, manchándome toda.

-¡Dios mío, Rachel!- acudió Kurt en seguida. Me levantó y yo pude notar con recelo que aún seguía ése horrible tirón en el estómago y el mismo punzón en mi pierna.

-Estoy bien- asentí, limpiándome la comida.

-¿Segura? ¿Quieres que…?-

-¡Estoy bien!- terminé por gritar y caminé hacia el vestidor. Sabía que yo había causado ése desastre, pero era hora de irme a ensayar.

Iría a ensayar con un dolor de estómago y un dolor muscular al musical de mi vida.

* * *

_Corazon_

_(I can't stop dreaming of you)_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_(I can't stop dreaming of you)_

_Cómo te necesito_

_(I can't stop dreaming of you)_

_Mi amor, cómo te extraño_

-¿Podemos descansar un momento?- pedí, totalmente sin aliento. El coreógrafo me dedicó una mirada aburrida y se cruzó de brazos. Los bailarines alrededor de mí se detuvieron, dudosos.

-A ver, Rachel Berry. Por cuarta vez en la hora, ¿qué necesitas?-

Lo miré. Casi podía jurar que mi cara estaba totalmente verde de tanto bailar y cantar y gritar al mismo tiempo. Me incliné sobre mis rodillas y levanté la cabeza.

-Sólo un momento para tomar aire-

-¿Estás segura que estás tomando aire de forma bien? Porque hace quince minutos nos detuvimos por la misma razón-

André, como se hacía llamar aquel neoyorkino de treinta y tantos años, se inclinó cerca de mí.

-¿Estás cansada, Rachel? Porque… bueno, apenas es la tercera semana de ensayos y dentro de dos semanas estrenas. Imagínate lo que será tener que hacer la obra, una y otra vez, varias veces la semana, si tú no soportas ni media hora de ensayo corrido…-

-¡Bueno, André, algunos tenemos otras cosas que hacer!- le grité- Funny Girl no es sólo mi vida. También estudio y tengo trabajo y tengo un par de padres para mantenerlos al tanto de lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida. Tengo 19 años, por Dios Santo, no soy la Mujer Maravilla-

-Oh- respingó él- Es gracioso porque en tu entrevista para tu audición te preguntaron cuánto tiempo podrías invertir en esto y tú contestaste que…-

-"El necesario"- asentí, sintiéndome derrotada- Y estoy dando el 110%, André, créeme. ¿No vengo cada vez que me lo piden para ensayar hasta la muerte?-

-Sí- se levantó- Pues si ése es el 110% por ciento, entonces no me gustaría verte de forma plena…- masculló.

Me levanté, totalmente enojada. Incluso ignoré aquel aguijoneo que seguía perturbando mi pierna y avancé a tropicones lejos del escenario.

-¿Adónde vas, Berry? Aún no hemos terminado de ensayar-

-Ya terminamos- aullé, furiosa mientras tomaba mis bolsa y me calzaba mis botas.

-Oh, uh- me observó directamente- ¿Irás a casa a contarles a al par de tus padres gay?-

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me volví.

-Yo que usted, trataría de pasar menos tiempo en el clóset, y más tiempo ideando una nueva coreografía- gruñí. Tomé mis cosas y salí dando taconazos del escenario con las miradas incrédulas y de burla de los bailarines, y de André totalmente perpleja.

* * *

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_'Til tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly_

Abrí la puerta del departamento, sólo para encontrarme a Kurt en la cocina y a Santana desparramada en el sillón, mirando con mucha atención a la televisión.

-Hola, chicos- saludé con la voz llena de hastío. Kurt se volvió para sonreírme.

-Hola, Rachel, ¿Qué tal ha estado el ensayo? Leí por ahí que tu coreógrafo es André, y él ha sido asistente del coreógrafo de La Bella y la Bestia. ¡Santana, ya está la cena!-

Arrastré los pies hasta la mesa y tiré mi chamarra voluptuosa. Me recargué con los brazos.

-Bueno, yo…- comencé a hablar, pero fui interrumpida por los quejidos de López, quien se acercaba y se aplastaba en la mesa.

-Ay, no, no, no, Berry, no te atrevas. Es de lo único que hemos hablado en los últimos dos meses. Una palabra más y te prometo que una noche mientras duermas, iré a tu cama y vomitaré sobre tu cara-

La imagen que se dibujó en mi mente no fue tan graciosa como las palabras de Santana, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros. Miré a Kurt al hablar.

-Ése coreógrafo del que tanto hablas, es un imbécil total. Buenas noches- comencé a irme cuando Kurt se detuvo a medio salón, con un gran tazón de pasta en las manos.

-Ey,… ¿No te quedas a cenar? ¿Saldrás?-

Esbocé una débil sonrisa.

-No, estoy muy cansada. Iré a dormir, buenas noches-

Ni siquiera tomé mi ritual de los 30 minutos nocturnos. A quién engañaba, desde que había salido de la preparatoria, había perdido muchos buenos hábitos. Me puse mi pijama y me arrojé a la cama, esperando con paciencia cuando el colchón delineara débilmente mi cuerpo. Me cobijé y me crucé de brazos. Entonces lo sentí. Fue como si otro cuerpo más pesado se recargara junto a mí y sus cálidos brazos se ajustaran a mi posición.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- me preguntó Finn.

Suspiré, sintiendo como mi alma entraba a mi cuerpo otra vez. Me volví y me quité el fleco de la cara, sonriendo como una quinceañera enamorada.

-Tuve un pésimo día, pero ahora estoy contigo, así que no importa. Soy feliz-

Finn sonrió. Apenas lo había dejado de ver unas horas y ya sentía que era como verlo por primera vez. Sus ojos cafés chocolate, su piel pálida con pecas, su sonrisa de bobo y ésos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas rosadas.

-Pero no importa. Dime cómo estás tú- continué, borrando ésa distancia tan corta entre nuestros rostros con un suave beso. Él se rió.

-No dejes que te lleguen, Rachel, sabes que eres mejor que ellos. ¿Te acuerdas de quién me dijo eso?-

Puse los ojos en blanco e hice un puchero. Finn se carcajeó y me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Tú, niña- tocó la punta de mi nariz antes de depositar un beso en mis labios.

-Estoy cansada de hablar de mí y de oír mi voz y sabes que eso ya es decir mucho. Quiero hablar de ti ahora-

-Tú sabes cómo estoy, amor- respondió él, serio y mirándome directo a los ojos. Una punzada en mi pecho latió, llenándome de dolor todo el cuerpo.

-Sí, pero…-

-Hablemos de que no debes dejar que ni André, ni tu profesor Murray ni los horribles clientes que de vez en cuando puedas tener te mortifiquen, Rachel. Eres una estrella y para ser estrella, necesitas cruzar por el universo lleno de agujeros negros…-

-En realidad, una estrella cuando muere se vuelve un agujero negro- asentí, totalmente segura de lo que decía. Finn sonrió, pero su felicidad no llegó a los ojos y besó mis dedos de las manos.

Sonreí yo más, y lo besé en los labios, luego en las mejillas, para pasar por la nariz y los párpados para terminar en la frente. Luego tomé su cabeza y la aplasté contra mi pecho, obligándolo a escuchar mis latidos.

-¿Ves? Te he extrañado- le confesé.

-¡Pero si hace unas horas nos vimos!- exclamó él, sorprendido.

-¡Sí! Hace como 24 horas, o sea, un día entero-

-22 y media, Rachel. No hagas dramas- hizo un puchero y sus ojos cobraron un brillo de luz que yo creía extinto.

-Lo sé, beibi- suspiré- pero yo te necesito más tiempo que este. Te necesito y te quiero siempre-

-Sabes que hago lo mejor que puedo. Nueva York es una ciudad de verdad escandalosamente enorme. Me pierdo con facilidad-

-Tal vez deberías dejar que Santana te guíe. Tiene como un súper poder para eso. Se ubica bien-

-Tal vez- murmuró Finn.

Y continuamos así, varios segundos, varios minutos o varias horas. Había perdido la cuenta. Le había contado de mi día, y él respondía como podía a mis dilemas. Escuchaba y de vez en cuando me besaba. Estaba que lloraba literalmente brillo de colores de la felicidad. Levanté la cabeza por sobre la almohada e hice mala cara. Suspiré.

-Bésame rápido- lo presioné. Él me obedeció sin preguntar nada y enlazó sus dedos con los míos al momento de besarme en los labios.

-No te pierdas mucho, Finn, te necesito aquí. ¿Luego en quién me voy a inspirar para que My Man me salga impecable? En dos semanas es el estreno-

-No lo haré, corazón. Ahora, buenos días- sonrió, besándome en la frente.

Y entonces, desperté.

* * *

**¡Y esta historia aquí se acaba! Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios :) y don't stop believing in Finchel :')**

**Diego Farrel, #DarianIsForeverOn, esto es para ti, gracias por siempre animarme a seguir vivienDIGO ESCRIBIENDO :) Eres parte fundamental de mi inspiración.**

**Gracias a los Quintanilla, sobre todo a Selena, por crear esta fantástica canción con la que alguna vez todos hemos llorado. (NOMIENTAN). En fin, ¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
